Naruto Characters X OCs: Lemons
by Fire Wolf Queen
Summary: Like Title says any Naruto character picked and then your own OC. Basically pretty simple


"Come on Kitty, stop moping. We need to get to the Sand Village to deliver this letter to the Kazekage before sundown." Akira said, huffing softly.

Kitty groaned and trudged after Akira. She kicked at the sand and crossed her arms over her chest tightly. "I don't see the point in sending me with you really. You're perfectly capable of handling this mission without me. It's completely ridiculous."

Akira rolled her eyes and rested her hand on top of Kitty's head causing her to look up. "You're with me cause I asked Lady Tsunade if I could take you. You've been a mopping wreck ever since the day HE came into the village. You need to get out of the apartment and get some fresh air."

Kitty sighed and held the necklace that the person Akira was talking about gave to her. "I just miss him so much. I was so used to being curled up beside him that I can't sleep anymore."

Akira squeezed her hand tightly and softly said, "I know. You two were always together. It's going to take time."

Kitty nodded slightly and they continued to the Sand Village. Akira stopped suddenly and looked around. She edged her hand closer to her kunai pouch. Kitty shifted closer to Akira and Akira glared when she saw the sand dunes in front of them start to shake.

Akira quickly pushed Kitty away and cried out when something wrapped around her tightly. Kitty quickly stood up and reached for her exploding kunai before freezing when Akira cried out again.

"I wouldn't recommend fighting back un." A voice yelled down at her. Kitty looked up quickly and cursed under her breath when she saw the akatsuki cloak the male wore.

"We weren't sent here to kill you but we were never told anything about your friend here." Another voice called to her. A scorpion puppet appeared in front of her and a body stepped out of the puppet.

Kitty shifted nervously and Akira yelled, "Don't listen to them Kitty. I'll be fine. Just run. Run as far as AH!"

The controller of the puppet made the scorpion's tail tighten around Akira to keep her from talking to Kitty.

"Stop! Stop hurting Sissy! What do you want from me?!" Kitty screamed. The male in front of her smirked and signaled to the on the clay bird.

"It's not us that want anything to do with you un. It's someone you know un." One grinned widely. Kitty blinked slowly and rubbed her arms nervously.

"Come with us and you'll know the answers to your questions. And don't worry about your friend. She's coming with us. Can't have anyone knowing about this." The one with the puppet told her. Kitty bit her lip and shakily sat down on the clay bird. She hugged Akira's shoulders tight once she was dropped onto the bird. Kitty tightened her hold on her sister as the bird flew off and sighed heavily.

~~~Time Skip~~~

Kitty looked up when the bird landed and clutched Akira's shirt tightly. Akira was pulled away from her and carried off into the hideout as Kitty was lead to one of the rooms instead. She chewed on her lip nervously and crossed her arms over her chest.

"This is the room you will be staying in un. You do have a roommate but I highly doubt you'll complain un." The male said before walking off down the hall.

Kitty chewed on her lip and slipped into the room. She looked around at the dark room and softly called, "Hello? Is anyone in here?"

She stiffened slightly when she felt arms wrap around her waist tightly as Kitty gripped the sleeves of the cloak tightly. "Do you really not recognize my chakra anymore, dear Kitty."

Kitty blinked rapidly and relaxed into his hold. "You scared me Itachi. You could have answered me when I called out."

"Itachi slowly kissed down her neck and held her closer to him. She hummed softly and tilted her head back. "I should have but I wanted to surprise you." Itachi said softly.

She nuzzled closer to him and he shut and locked the door to the room. He picked her up and gently set her down on the bed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hummed happily when he pressed his lips to hers in a kiss. She tangled her fingers into his hair and pulled him closer, wanting more of his attention. "I missed you. Damn it I missed you so much, Don't ever leave again." She softly whispered against his lips.

"I'm never leaving and neither are you. I'm going to make it up to you." Itachi whispered back.

"How?" Kitty whispered. He simply smiled at her and kissed the top of her nose before she felt his fingers ghost along the skin of her sides. She gasped softly and arched her back in surprise. Itachi slowly kissed up her stomach as he pushed up her shirt and tossed it over the edge of the bed.

She flushed pink and crossed her arms over her chest. He gently rubbed her arms and brushed his knuckles against his cheek causing her to lean into his touch. "Why do you hide. This isn't the first time we've been like this."

Kitty shifted and rubbed her arm. "I know but it's been so long since we've done this."

He lightly kissed her and rubbed her arm. "Then let me try something that we did the first time."

Kitty slowly relaxed and nodded before closing her eyes as Itachi tied his headband over her eyes. He guided her arms around his neck and slowly kissed down to her chest. He slipped his hand behind her back and unhooked her bra. He dropped it over the edge and lightly nipped her chest.

Kitty moaned softly and arched her back. She tangled her fingers into his hair as he started sucking certain spots on her chest. She moaned and started rubbing her legs together as she started heating up. She panted softly and lifted her hips when she felt Itachi pulling her shorts off.

Itachi ran his fingers along the waistband of her panties and smirked slightly as she shuddered, whining softly. He trailed his fingers down and nudged her legs to spread wider. She flushed pink and moaned as he rubbed his fingers against her. She moved her hips in speed with his hand and curled her fingers into the sheets tightly. He lightly kissed her hip and slid her panties off. Kitty rubbed her legs together and flushed darker. "Go faster Itachi."

He hummed softly and pulled off his pants before pressing his hips to hers. Kitty moaned softly and wrapped her legs around his waist tightly. He pressed his lips to hers and slid in. Kitty groaned softly in the kiss and pressed closer.

Itachi lightly kissed her jaw and started moving against her. Kitty moaned and gripped his shoulders tightly. She moved her hips to match his speed and curled her fingers against his back, moaning a little louder when he brushed her g-spot. He smirked and shifted his hips before moving faster. She moaned louder and curled her toes as the knot started forming quickly.

He gripped her hips and held them still as he increased his speed. Kitty dragged her nails up his back and moaned his name loudly. He groaned into her neck and bucked his hips. She arched into his chest and panted heavily as she slumped back into the mattress. Itachi flopped down beside her and pulled her into his side. She hummed happily and nuzzled closer to his side. He removed his headband and she sleepily smiled up at him. He chuckled softly and held her closer.

"I love you Itachi. Please don't disappear again." Kitty mumbled softly.

He lightly kissed her temple and mumbled, "I'm not going anywhere anymore."

Kitty hummed happily and dozed off to sleep. Itachi smiled softly and rested his head beside hers before dozing off as well.

~~~Extended Ending~~~

Kitty followed after Itachi to the main room of the hideout and blinked a few times when she saw Akira sitting at a table with the other akatsuki members.

"Akira? What's going on?" Kitty asked cautiously.

Akira looked up and grinned sheepishly. "Well I might have lied about not knowing some akatsuki members. I planned the whole kidnapping thing so you could be with Itachi again. You're not mad are you?"

Kitty blinked a few times and tackled into Akira, hugging her tightly. "Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

Akira chuckled and patted the top of Kitty's head. "Glad you're happy. Now let go so I can breathe properly again."

Kitty grinned widely and released Akira waist before bounding after Itachi happily.


End file.
